


First Encounter

by random_nerd_posts



Series: One Shot Prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: “Move,” a familiar voice spoke above the clanking of armor. It pierced worse than any sword or arrow would ever do to Foxen. “I will handle the killer myself.” The voice belonged to Foxen’s twin sister, Lillian. Lillian wore a black set of armor, her helmet held in place by her arm and side. She wore no weapon, for she was one herself. Foxen’s side ached as she felt the wind strike through the same side again while seeing no one move a single muscle.
Series: One Shot Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685284





	First Encounter

Foxen ran past the trees, ignoring the branches hitting her arms, neck, face and eyes. Her eyes watered as she tried to keep the tears away and see clearly. Her stomach ached as she felt the wound seep through her gown, dying it a dark ruby red.

She ran past traps that have been set off as she heard the guards behind her on horseback. They were gaining on her, but she had to keep running. She couldn’t go back. Not while she was there. She couldn’t go back to her sister, the one who killed their parents and told everyone that she, Foxen, did the crime.

Foxen kept running. She couldn’t stop. She had to continue, even though her side felt like someone engulfed it in flames as pour lemon juice onto the burn, not that that didn’t happen due to her light skin pigment and dark red eyes, scaring everyone into thinking that the albino girl was a child of Lucifer. Sometimes, Foxen wishes that were true so that she felt like she fit in somewhere. But no matter what she thought, or remembered, she had to keep running. She had to do it, even if it was to nowhere because nowhere was better than home.

She was close to a cliff when an arrow hit right in front of her feet. Stopping, Foxen spun around to see the guards, the horses that would certainly mean her death if she surrendered, surrounding her. She could see the rage glaring into her soul, judging her for a crime she never committed.

“Move,” a familiar voice spoke above the clanking of armor. It pierced worse than any sword or arrow would ever do to Foxen. “I will handle the killer myself.” The voice belonged to Foxen’s twin sister, Lillian. Lillian wore a black set of armor, her helmet held in place by her arm and side. She wore no weapon, for she was one herself. Foxen’s side ached as she felt the wind strike through the same side again while seeing no one move a single muscle.

“How can you call yourself a kind person when you are the witch everyone fears,” Foxen whispered as she staggered in her standing position. She was lightheaded, she saw that her skin was turning yellow. An infection and no matter where she was going to go, she was going to die. “You are the one that wounded me, yet I never saw a weapon in your hand.”

The soldiers glanced at their new, armoured queen, then back at the fugitive.

Lillian, closing her eyes, pointed the corner of her lips upward towards the sky as she chuckled. “It wasn’t me who started the fire in the library, but it was you who lost control of the witch powers that you claim aren’t there.”

“There are no such things as witches, Lillian, but controllers of the elements. We are the ones who can shape the future, to make it better,” Foxen spat back.

“Your sister sounds like a tyrant, my queen,” one of the guards shouted, drawing his bow back. An arrow arched right for Foxen’s head. “Permission to kill the beast, my queen?”

Lillian’s smirk turned into a wicked grin, “permission granted, my liege.”

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Foxen spun to run at the same time that the guard released the string of the bow, launching the arrow. Reaching the cliff, Foxen jumped as the arrow hit her head, piercing through her right eye. She tripped as she fell down the ten meter drop, landing in a river. Everything seemed to dim as Foxen saw a pool of red being diluted by the creek she landed on. She truly was dying, and it was all Lillian’s fault.

“I hope you die, bitch,” Foxen hissed as she closed her eye.

Waking up, Foxen sucked in the air surrounding her. It was heavy but spiritually clean. She wanted more of it. She needed more, but instead she felt a kind hand on her shoulder. Looking with her good eye, she saw someone just like her. Someone with pale white porcelain skin, deep red eyes and snow white hair.

“Breath lightly as you just woke up from a nap with God,” the woman said.

Foxen stared at the woman like she was insane, “you really trust God with your life even though we are treated like the worst of the worst?”

The woman frowned but never reacted, “God is showing us the rough times to appreciate what we have. Why have you forsaken the lord?”

“If he wants to show me a rough time, put my people through a famine. Don’t guide my sister to kill my parents and blame their deaths on her only sibling. If God truly cares about us, then why did he let this happen to not only me but to our people?” Foxen sobbed, a stream of salty tears poured through her left eye. The woman shook her head and left the tent.

“God dammit,” Foxen looked down at her hands on her legs. They were shaking and clean. “I should’ve kept my mouth shut. The first act of kindness in a while and I go and shove it away. Lillian, is this what you wanted from me? Did you want me to hate everyone like you despised me? Did you truly want me to feel your hatred and spread it onto others?”


End file.
